Come Fly With Me
by reilaroo
Summary: While visiting Newt's mother, Newt asks Percival if he wants to ride a hippogriff. Percival is feeling uneasy. Sequel to Moondance. Gramander Fluff


When he woke up this morning, Percy didn't remember where he was for a moment. He looked around the bedroom with the light blue walls and white curtains billowing in the breeze from the open window. He glanced outside and saw a beautiful green meadow with wildflowers growing abundantly. He knew where he was now; they were visiting Newt's mother, Ophelia Scamander.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the empty left side of the bed. Newt was already awake and gone, probably doing a million things. Newt was definitely a morning person, whereas Percival liked to lie in on his mornings off. He wasn't fully awake until he had a cup of coffee.

He decided he couldn't stay in bed all day, especially if his boyfriend wasn't with him, so he sat up reluctantly. Then, he saw the note on the nightstand.

 _Good morning, Percy,_

 _I hope you slept well. I'm in the stables, helping Mum with the hippogriffs. You're welcome to join us after you had breakfast._

 _Yours,_

 _Newt_

Percival smiled softly as he traced his finger over the word 'Yours.' He knew he didn't own Newt; he was a free spirit and couldn't be caged. He liked the fact that Newt chose to return to him after his trips. He chose to make his home with Percival because they belonged together.

After a quick shower, Percival walked downstairs to the kitchen where he found Theseus cooking breakfast. A cup of coffee was waiting for him on the table, under a warming charm. He slid into a seat and picked up the cup.

"Thanks."

Theseus chuckled. "I didn't make it. Newt is under the impression that only he can make your coffee correctly."

Percival took a sip and smiled; it was just the way he liked it. "He's right."

"You have it bad, my friend," Theseus said after seeing the besotted smile on his face.

He didn't say anything; he couldn't deny it after all. He was completely in love with Newt. The beautiful magizoologist had captured his heart, and he had no plans on taking it back.

As they were eating breakfast, Theseus remarked, "I can't believe it's been a year since the ball, and you finally found the courage to confess your feelings towards Newt."

"I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship; Newt is too important for me to lose him," Percival said. Then, he grinned brightly. "That turned out to be a wonderful night for us."

"You two were certainly the center of gossip the way you danced together and couldn't keep your eyes off each other," Theseus said, chuckling. He remembered how happy Newt was that night and every night since the ball. He was grateful towards Percival for treating his brother the way he deserved.

Meanwhile, Percival was remembering their first dance and how gorgeous Newt looked in his navy tux. They had enjoyed dancing together so much that they made it a regular part of their relationship. They danced frequently in the privacy of Percival's home. They would turn on the wireless radio and dance around the living room, enjoying the closeness and feel of their bodies pressed together.

Percival and Theseus made their way to the stables after they finished breakfast. Ophelia was grooming a white hippogriff in the first stall.

"Good morning, boys! We're getting ready to take the herd for a ride. Do you want to join us?"

Theseus readily agreed; he loved riding the hippogriffs and flying through the air. However, Percival was looking uncomfortable. The first time Newt had brought Percival to meet his mother he had also introduced him to the hippogriffs. He knew the beasts would not hurt him as long as he followed the proper protocol but something about the large creatures made him uneasy. He had declined the offer to ride one, and Newt hadn't pushed. He realized Percival was uncomfortable around them and let him move at his own pace. By the end of the first visit, he would pet an older, calmer jet black hippogriff.

Newt had obviously inherited his nurturing side from his mother because Ophelia was looking at him with kind eyes.

"You and Newt can stay here and watch over the foals," she said. "Theseus and I can handle the herd."

Percival shook his head. He knew how much Newt loved to fly with the herd. "Where is Newt?"

"He's in the back. One of the foals is sick, so he's looking her over for me."

Percival headed for the back stall. He found Newt sitting next to a cinnamon-colored foal. There were two empty potion vials in the hay, and the foal looked like she's going to fall asleep any second. He was crooning softly to her and gently running his fingers over her feathery head.

Newt looked up when he heard Percival's footsteps stop close to him. He whispers, "Hello, love."

Percival smiled at the sweet scene in front of him. "Morning, darling."

Newt looked at the foal who was sleeping peacefully due to the potions. He placed the empty vials in his pocket. Then he raised his hands to his boyfriend. "Help me up?"

He grabbed his hands and steadily pulled him to his feet and then yanked a little harder so Newt stumbled into his chest. He was grinning widely as Newt huffed in fake exasperation.

"If you wanted to hold me, all you had to do was ask," Newt said, failing to hide a smile.

Percival released his hands and his arms snaked around Newt's waist. "So can I hold you?"

Newt's arms slid around his neck and he rested his forehead against Percival's. "Anytime."

Percival sighed blissfully. There was nothing better than holding Newt in his arms. After a few moments, he heard Newt speaking.

"Mum wants to take the herd for a ride. You don't have to come of course, but I do have a suggestion. How would you feel about riding Desmond? He doesn't fly fast anymore, so you and I could fly behind the herd, keep an eye on them. We could take our time and have a nice, leisurely fly around the property."

Percival remembered Desmond; he was the hippogriff he had petted last time. He knew Desmond would provide a calm, steady ride, but he didn't know if he could actually bring himself to ride a hippogriff. He enjoyed flying a broomstick at Ilvermorny, but he was in control of the broom. The hippogriff would be in control if he rode one, and he didn't like giving up control. However, he did not want to disappoint Newt. He remembered the awe and admiration he felt the first time he saw his boyfriend ride a hippogriff. Newt had looked so happy and free; he wanted to share that experience with him.

"Ok, I'll try riding Desmond," he said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Newt said. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I trust you, Newt, and if you think I'll be safe on Desmond, then I want to try. I know you would never hurt me," he said.

Newt smiled softly. "Let's go say hello to Desmond and see if he wants to fly."

He led Percival over to Desmond's stall. He held eye contact and bowed slowly and waited until Desmond returned the bow. Then, he walked over and rubbed above his beak. After saying hello, he stepped to the side and gestured for Percival to greet him.

Percival met Desmond's orange eyes bravely and held eye contact. He bowed and held the bow until Desmond bowed too. He walked over to Newt and said hello to Desmond. He petted his jet black feathers.

"May I ride you today, Desmond? It would be an honor to ride such a majestic hippogriff," he said.

Desmond stared intently at him for a few moments and then he inclined his head in a nod.

Newt smiled brightly, pleased with the situation. "Thank you, Desmond. I will be riding Cordelia. We will be flying in the back, watching over the herd. I trust you to keep an eye on all of them."

Newt walked over to Cordelia's stall, where she was impatiently waiting for her favorite human. He had groomed Cordelia first this morning and fed her breakfast as he talked to her about his latest travels and how happy he was with Percival. He started leading the chestnut-colored hippogriff out of the stables and gestured for Percival and Desmond to follow. Ophelia and Theseus were waiting with the rest of the herd.

"Mum, why don't you and Theseus take the lead? Percival and I will take the rear position," Newt said.

Ophelia looked over at Percival standing next to Desmond and agreed with her son's choice. Desmond would be a good mount for a first-time rider.

"Alright riders, let's mount up!" she said as she climbed onto the white hippogriff she was grooming earlier.

Theseus climbed onto a grey hippogriff and joined his mother at the head of the herd. Newt looked at Percival, who was standing nervously by his side.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Percival nodded. "Yes, I want to try it. I want to go riding with you."

"Ok," Newt said. He made a hand gesture at Desmond, and the hippogriff bent his legs to the ground, so Percival could climb on.

Percival looked at him with wide eyes, silently asking how to ride a hippogriff. Newt placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It's easy, just sit in front of his wings and hold on tightly to his lower neck. You won't hurt him but try not to pull his feathers out."

Percival sat astride Desmond, making sure his legs were in front of his wings. Newt placed his hands in the correct position. "Hold on here. You can hold on tightly when we take off and land, but you don't have to have a firm grip as we're flying. We're going to go nice and slow."

As he sat on the black hippogriff, he took stock of his emotions. He was feeling slightly nervous but also excited. He realized he was looking forward to flying on Desmond. He smiled at Newt to reassure him that he was ok.

"I'm good. I'm ready to go."

Newt beamed at him and turned to his hippogriff. "Are you ready to fly, Cordelia?"

She immediately bent her legs and snorted impatiently. Newt jumped gracefully onto her back and petted her neck.

"We're ready, Mum," he called to his mother.

Ophelia let out a sharp whistle and her hippogriff started running and then lifted off into the air. Theseus followed her, and then the rest of the herd took turns flying into the air. Finally, only Newt and Percival were on the ground.

"Last chance to reconsider?" Newt asked.

Percival shook his head. "Let's go."

Newt whistled sharply twice and the hippogriffs started running. Percival held on tightly as Desmond's wings started flapping and then they were in the air. He took a calming breath and relaxed his grip on Desmond's feathers; he didn't want to hurt him. He saw the herd flying ahead of them and then looked over at Newt, who was flying right beside him. He smiled at his boyfriend, who was looking at him in concern.

"Are you ok?" Newt yelled over the wind and sound of flapping wings.

"Yes, I'm just fine," Percival said honestly. Desmond was flying at a steady pace, and Percival was enjoying feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin and the wind through his hair. He was also enjoying the view: Newt's red-gold curls were shining in the sunlight, his green eyes were sparkling with joy, and his lips were curved up in a wide, bright smile.

They flew behind the herd as they circled the Scamander property. Percival had a bird's eye view of the property. He saw the modest house and large stables settled on a lush, green meadow. A stream wound its way through the back of the property, and a small forest was behind the stream. He thought it was so peaceful, and he envied Newt growing up in such wonderful place. He loved living in New York, but there was something about being out in nature that calmed him.

It was too hard to talk without yelling, so they communicated with smiles and raised eyebrows. Newt would raise an eyebrow asking if he was still ok, and Percival would smile in return, saying he was fine. As they completed their third lap, Ophelia and Theseus led the herd down towards the ground.

Newt flew closer to Percival and yelled, "Brace yourself for landing."

Percival nodded and watched cautiously as they flew closer to the ground. He felt a jolt as Desmond's front talons hit the earth and a smaller jolt as his back hoofs landed. It was a smoother landing than he had anticipated.

Newt slid off Cordelia and scratched under her chin, thanking her for the ride. He walked over to Desmond.

"Just swing your leg over and slide down," he said. "I'll catch you."

Percival patted Desmond's neck and said, "Thanks, Desmond, you made my first ride very enjoyable."

He swung his leg over and slowly slid down the hippogriff's body. Newt stepped closer and grabbed him under his arms and placed him gently on the ground.

"I'm sure I could have managed getting down myself," he said as Newt's hands moved down to his waist.

"But this way I get to have you in my arms, so I really don't see what there is to complain about," Newt said with an impish grin.

"Who said I'm complaining?" Percival asked. His own hands sought out their favorite places on Newt's body. One went to the small of his back and the other went to his neck. He used both hands to pull him closer. He tilted his head up and licked his lips, noting the way Newt's green eyes tracked his tongue's movements.

Newt groaned as he lowered his head. His lips found Percival's and they kissed softly at first. His tongue traced the path along his lips that Percival's tongue had recently traveled and his boyfriend moaned softly. Newt kept licking along his lips until Percival opened his mouth, and then he slid his tongue inside, exploring once again the sweet cavern of his boyfriend's mouth.

Percival's fingers tightened unconsciously as Newt explored his mouth. He moved his tongue in counterpoint to Newt's, smoothly caressing it and following it back to Newt's mouth. It was his turn to explore, which he gladly did. He tasted the faint remnants of tea and honey. While he preferred coffee, he loved the taste of tea in his boyfriend's mouth.

Newt slowly stopped kissing Percival and pulled back. He cursed the necessity of breathing; he would happily kiss him forever. He opened his eyes and almost groaned out loud at the sight of his boyfriend. Percival's dark brown eyes were glazed with desire and his lips were wet and red. He was tempted to pull him closer and claim his mouth again. However, he was stopped by Percival blinking in confusion as he looked around.

"Where are the hippogriffs?"

Newt looked around too and noticed Cordelia and Desmond were not beside them anymore. All of the hippogriffs were gone. He turned around and saw them in the meadow. There were wards placed around their property so the hippogriffs couldn't wander off and muggle-repelling wards so no muggles saw the magical creatures.

"Mum and Theseus must have turned them loose," he said. He blushed as he realized he had just kissed his boyfriend in front of his mother and brother and had been too caught up in his desire to notice the hippogriffs moving past them.

"Oh," Percival breathed. He also felt embarrassed. He had acted improper in front of Newt's mother, and he had a feeling Theseus was going to tease them mercilessly.

Newt didn't see his family anywhere, so they must have went back to the house. He wasn't looking forward to his mother's knowing looks or Theseus' mocking leers. He just wanted to spend some time alone with his boyfriend. He suddenly thought of the perfect place they could go.

"I'd like to take you somewhere," he said. "It's my special place here, where I could go to be alone. I'd like to share it with you."

"I'd like that," Percival said. He enjoyed spending time with Newt's family, but he missed the privacy of his house where it was just the two of them.

Newt held his hand as they walked through the meadow, winding their way around hippogriffs. They walked upstream and crossed over the trickling water into the small forest. Newt led the way through the trees until they reached a clearing. A fallen tree was in the middle of the clearing, and he sat on it, pulling Percival down beside him.

"Why didn't you show me this place last year?" Percival asked.

"I thought about it," Newt said, "but it was such a short visit. I wanted you and Mum to get to know each other, and I wanted you to meet the hippogriffs. I wanted to bring you here, but I was nervous about being alone with you."

"I understand. Our relationship was very new. I wanted to be with you all the time, but I didn't want to move too fast."

"Yes, I think our relationship has progressed at just the right pace."

"I definitely agree. I'm just glad you moved in with me," Percival said, smiling at the thought of them living together and turning his house into a home.

"Everything became easier after I quit my job at the Ministry. I was able to spend more time with you and travel more. I'm glad my publisher commissioned a second book and paid me handsomely. I was able to quit my job and still afford to travel and take care of my creatures."

"Of course, your publishers want another book. Your book is a bestseller and being used by Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Ilvermorny. You've made them a lot of money. It's only right that they pay you for your hard work and genius," Percival said proudly.

Newt smiled softly and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you for supporting me."

"I'll always support you. I'm so proud of you and all you've accomplished so far. I said you were going to change the world, and here you are. You're changing the way witches and wizards view magical creatures; you're teaching them how to protect and conserve them. You're amazing!"

He blushed like he did every time Percival complimented or praised him. "I think you're amazing. You're so strong and courageous. I've admired the way you fought to regain your strength, physical and mental, after Grindelwald tortured you. You seized control of your life and refused to let Grindelwald win. You came back tougher than ever. Your aurors respect and admire you even more now. You're the best at your job because you care so much. You'll fight to protect each and every witch and wizard in America. I think you're the one who's changing the world for the better."

"How about we agree that we both think each other is amazing and leave it at that?" Percival asked. He didn't like talking about Grindelwald. He had broken down one night after a nightmare and confessed everything to his boyfriend. Newt held him firmly and told him how proud he was of him for surviving and rising from the ashes to become someone better and stronger. He wore the phoenix stick pins because Newt gave them to him and to remind himself that he had beaten Grindelwald.

"I'll agree to that if you agree we're both lucky to have found each other," Newt said.

"Lucky enough to get a kiss?" Percival asked with a mischievous smirk.

Newt coyly looked at him through his lashes and hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe."

Percival groaned as Newt flirted with him. He knew how cute he looked when he did that and he used it on him all the time to get what he wanted.

Newt cupped Percival's face in his hands, made eye contact with him, and leaned in close. He softly brushed his lips against Percival's and then gave him a loud, wet smacking kiss.

Percival pulled back in shock and stared unbelieving at Newt, who proceeded to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, Merlin, you should see your face," Newt said. He was bent over laughing and having trouble breathing.

Normally, Percival loved the sound of Newt's laughter. It was one of his favorite sounds in the world, but he was feeling frustrated. He really wanted that kiss. Looking at his still giggling boyfriend, he growled, "Newt, you better run."

After hearing the growl, Newt looked up and saw Percival's narrowed eyes and frown, but his dark brown eyes held a playful gleam.

"Uh oh," he muttered, and he took off running around the clearing. Of course, he wasn't running very fast; he wanted Percival to catch him.

Percival leapt off the fallen tree and chased after his boyfriend. He easily caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. They rolled a few times before they stopped with Percival on top of Newt. They were both laughing joyously.

Percival stared into his boyfriend's sparkling green eyes. Newt had brought so much love, joy, and laughter into his life. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Newt said. He felt his heart might burst; it was so full of love and happiness at this moment.

Percival kissed him firmly and Newt returned the kiss fervently. They quickly became lost in each other, and the sound of laughter was replaced by soft sighs, moans, and whimpers. The lovers basked in the warmth of their love and the afternoon sun shining down on them.


End file.
